Por ti
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Los cumpleaños son fechas especiales y a todos les gusta celebrarlos   Sasuke odia su cumpleaños.  Pero..Naruto nunca se rinde y menos si se trata de sasuke  Narusasu 100% Yaoi


Por ti

**Narusasu **

Capit ulo 1: Cumpleaños arruinado

La mirada imponente de sus hermosos ojos hizo callar al salón entero de inmediato la atención se centro en ella, cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido y torciendo la boca, dejando ver su disgusto con todos

-Es una vergüenza...-hablo despectivamente  
>-¡¿Como se les pudo olvidar que dentro de 3 días es el cumpleaños de sasuke-kun?-reclamo enfadada con voz seria, si sakura estaba indignada porque a sus compañeros de clase olvidaron que en 3 d as es el cumpleaños de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más guapo y popular del salón<p>

-Escuchen me van a ayudar a planear una fiesta sorpresa para el... ¿entendieron?-nadie se atrevió a contradecirla puesto que la pelirrosa no estaba preguntando si no ordenando.  
>Aprovechando el hecho de que el profesor aun no llegaba y que el mismo sasuke habia salido momentos antes de su escándalo, con lo único que no conto fue que naruto el mejor amigo del uchiha la escucho<p>

-Pero el teme no es tonto se va a dar cuenta ttebayo-pronto sakura lo miro seriamente

-Es por eso que tú te encargaras de que no se entere...¿verdad?-le dijo de manera dulce dando un toque de amenaza a lo ultimo provocando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo

-Claro sakura-chan je je-naruto se llevo la mano a la nuca riendo de forma nerviosa, para el sakura era bonita pero...eso no le quitaba su pésimo carácter

-Bien ¡Comencemos!-grito entusiasmada para que los demás la siguieran

**- ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤**

Sus ojos de color oscuro le gustaban pero...en ese momento y con esa mirada le provocaban miedo

-¿Que me ocultas?-su voz profunda y algo grave pero no por eso menos varoni l

-¿Yo? n-nada si nada ja ja- fingió un poco de ignorancia sobre el tema llegando a reírse como un idiota frente a sasuke, todo por no delatarse

-Mentiroso...-soltó de manera fría, afilando su profunda mirada sobre el cuerpo de naruto que trataba de evadirle la mirada pero le fue imposible y termino hablando de mas

-Y-ya no me veas así... ¡Sakura-chan te está preparando una fiesta sorpresa ttebayo!-no importaban sus esfuerzos bien sabia que a sasuke no le podía ocultar nada, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en los pálidos labios del moreno

-¡Rayos sasuke! ¿Cómo lo haces?-se quejo el rubio frunciendo el ceño disgustado, el uchiha miro a naruto y se encogió de hombros al soltar con simpleza  
>-Talento natural supongo-<p>

**- ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤**

-¡Bien!... ya casi terminamos-comento emocionada, sakura dando una sonrisa llena de felicidad

-¿Crees que a sasuke-kun le guste esto?-pregunto dudosa ino que miraba los globos y demás arreglos del salón, como analizando cada detalle

-¡Por supuesto!-declaro emocionada la pelirrosa terminando de acomodar algunos adornos.

Ambas eran parte de todo el salón que decidió, hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a sasuke uchiha, el chico más popular del instituto.

-¡Estoy seguro de que a sasuke-kun le agradara esta fiesta!-comento entusiasmado un pelinegro de nombre rock lee

-Como sea... más le vale disfrutar la dichosa fiesta-dijo fastidiado y aburrido shikamaru

-¡Naruto ya se tardo mucho!- hablo enfadada una pelirroja, afilando su mirada a través de sus lentes

-Cálmate Karin, después de todo su trabajo es el más difícil...-exclamo un ojivioleta con una pose pensativa

-Entretener y distraer a sasuke-kun-finalizo con un suspiro pesado la rubia

-Solo espero que este bien... Naruto-kun-hinata estaba muy preocupada por el rubio.

**- ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤**

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera de la escuela se encontraban ambos chicos, recostados sobre la cisterna observando el cielo azul, tranquilos sin decir ni una palabra

-Oye sasuke...-le llamo inquieto el ojiazul girando la cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor

-Mmm...-respondió con un ligero bufido sin despegar la vista del cielo

-¿Al menos te harás el sorprendido ttebayo?-pregunto curioso y preocupado a la vez, el moreno abrió sus ojos que habían permanecido cerrados hasta el momento

-¿Por qué debería hacer algo así?-cuestiono desinteresado posando su vista en naruto

-¿Como que porque? ¡Porque es culpa tuya que la sorpresa se arruinara ttebayo!-reclamo enojado con el uchiha, frunciendo el ceño

-Ahora resulta que es mi culpa que seas un dobe-comento burlón sasuke dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios

-¡Fue tú culpa!-gritó exasperado el uzumaki intentando jalarse los cabellos

-Ok... fue mi culpa-naruto arqueo una ceja sorprendido, acaso sasuke admitía que cometió un error

-Nunca debimos pelear... porque creo que te deje más tarado-luego soltó una pequeña y leve carcajada

-¡Sasuke-teme!-chillo enfadado alzando los puños de manera graciosa amenazando con golpearlo

-Como sea, yo odio mi cumpleaños...-susurro resignado, entornando triste su mirar, naruto paro su escándalo y se acerco al uchiha

-Sasuke...-susurro intrigado mirándolo con ternura por un breve instante, se coloco sobre el moreno y apoyando sus codos en cada lado quedo casi sobre el

-Naruto...-le llamo sorprendido abriendo un poco más sus ojos negros, el rubio dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, una de esas sonrisas que le gustaban tanto al uchiha pero que nunca se lo decía

-¿Sabes...sasuke?-el moreno se tensó por la cercanía de sus cuerpos

-Se que odias tu cumpleaños pero... sakura-chan se esforzó mucho en preparar tu fiesta ttebayo-sasuke dio un suspiro de pesadez, a naruto le gustaba mucho la pelirrosa

-Vale...vamos de seguro nos están esperando-comento incomodo el pelinegro, giro el rostro y se quito al rubio de encima, este se incorporo de inmediato quedando sentado

-Además celebrar el cumpleaños de una persona es para recordar el día en que nació, en otras palabras...*_agradecer que naciste y que te conocí*-_el piel-canela sonrió guardándose lo último para sus para sus pensamientos

-Sasuke... por favor disfruta la fiesta-pidió el rubio con tono suplicante en medio de su caminar alcanzándolo

-No te aseguro nada pero... lo intentare-tras decir esto siguió su andar hacía el salón, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, se detuvo a 6 pasos de llegar y dio un gran suspiro

**- ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤**

-Ahí vienen-anunció entusiasmada ino, todos corrieron a ocultarse y apagaron las luces.

El moreno entró al salón y todos se levantaron gritando emocionados

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke!-sakura y karin corrieron a abrazarlo de inmediato, los demás solo lo felicitaron con saludo

-Sasuke-kun te traje un regalo espero que te guste-una sonrisa coqueta acompaño el presente por parte de sakura

-Gracias...-contesto secamente recibiendo una caja de gran tamaño adornada con una cinta azul.

Momentos más tarde varios ya estaban bailando al ritmo de la música, sasuke permanecía sentado mirándolos con su semblante inexpresivo, puesto que había recibido muchos regalos, atenciones por parte de casi todos y a cambio se comportaba amable dando una sonrisa de agradecimiento, cosa que sorprendió a muchos. Le resulto entretenido ver bailar a sus compañeros, Sakura bailaba con su *copia barata* Sai, Karin con Suigetsu, Ino y Shikamaru, Hinata y Kiba... mientras Choji devoraba sin restricciones los bocadillos de la mesa, pero en medio de ese panorama faltaba cierto dobe revoltoso de cabello rubio

-_*¿Donde estas dobe?*-_pensó intrigado, de repente la chica de ojos verdes detuvo la música llamando la atención de todos

-Es hora de partir el pastel- Anunció emocionada dando una sonrisa, al momento de que naruto entraba con un pastel en manos

-Tarde un poco pero aquí esta ttebayo-sonrió triunfante y lo coloco sobre el escritorio del profesor, un pastel adornado con betún blanco, cubierto con deliciosas fresas y con letras de chocolate escrito el mensaje de: *Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke*, 17 velas prendidas esperando ser apagadas.

-Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David...-el canto de sus compañeros le recordó, cuando su familia celebraba ese tipo de eventos

-Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te las cantamos a ti...-cerro los ojos por unos momentos que parecían eternos, el tiempo se detuvo para él, odiaba admitirlo pero... le agradaba esa sensación, la sensación de estar acompañado y compartir aunque fuera solo por un día, un escaso instante de felicidad fugaz.

-¡Mordida...mordida!-coreaban divertidos, sasuke arqueo una ceja ¿acaso creían que él...? por dios eso, si que era una reverenda estupidez

-Ni lo piensen...-declaro enfadado frunciendo el ceño, ante la sonrisa maliciosa de muchos

-Oh sasuke-kun... ¡No seas aguafiestas!-exclamo haciendo un puchero sakura, disgustada por la negativa del uchiha, giro la mirada buscando salvarse pero... naruto al igual que la pelirrosa quería que mordiera el dichoso pastel

-Vale... pero "no se atrevan a empujarme"-ante el tono de voz retrocedieron asustados incluido Suigetsu que tenía intenciones de empujarlo, lenta y seductoramente fue bajando sus labios en busca de tocar el betún, ante aquella vista tan sexy naruto no lo resistió más, y empujo al moreno que embarro de golpe su cara en el pastel

-¿Quien fue el estúpido que me aventó?-la frialdad de su voz y su afilada mirada asesina en otros casos le hubieran servido para callarlos pero... con el rostro lleno de betún y trozos de pan, lejos de asustar provocaba risa

-Fui yo sasuke-teme-el de ojos azules en medio de sus carcajadas apenas y pudo hablar claramente

-Que idiota ja ja ja... te vez teme...-naruto seguía su burla sin imaginarse las consecuencias

Sasuke se sentía estúpido y humillado, frunció el ceño estaba molesto con todos, por burlarse

-¡Esto es una completa tontería!-chillo molesto avanzando con dos zancadas al rubio, le soltó

Un puñetazo que lo tiro al piso y dirigió su vista a sakura

-Y tu... No me vuelvas a regalar NADA en tu vida-siseo amenazante crujiendo los dientes, con una mirada de odio puro en sus ojos negros, señalándola despectivamente

-Pero sasuke-kun yo...-susurro temerosa con las lagrimas escurriendo por sus verdes ojos

-Yo solo quería que tu...te la pasaras bien hoy-hipeando se tapo la cara avergonzada, mientras sasuke seguía mirándola

-Yo no te pedí esto... si quisiste hacerlo es porque eres estúpida-los sozollos de sakura resonaron por el salón

-Sí que eres un caballero uchiha-kun-dijo molesto sai que abrazó a la pelirrosa en busca de tranquilizarla, sasuke solo lo barrió con la mirada

-Esa no es forma de tratar a sakura-chan, teme-comento el rubio levantándose del suelo, la mirada dirigida a él fue la peor cargada de rabia, tristeza y odio, donde el enojo era palpable

-¡Son una bola de tontos!-gritó exasperado y azotando la puerta salió del lugar, corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban

Buscando alejarse lo más rápido posible.

**- ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤**

-Perdón sakura-chan fue mi culpa que sasuke se molestara-avergonzado bajo la mirada al suelo, la pelirrosa sonrió amargamente

-Supongo que fue más culpa mía se que sasuke-kun odia estas cosas-manteniendo su sonrisa decaída, puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio

-Creo que no debí hablarle así a uchiha-kun-susurro apenado sai, desviando la mirada

-La verdad fue culpa de todos por reírnos de el-comento pensativo Suigetsu

-Tienes razón...-concordó la pelirroja de lentes

-Con lo orgulloso que es...-hablo shikamaru rascándose la nuca

-De seguro que ya nos anoto en su lista de venganzas je je...-ino rió nerviosa por su comentario

-¿Y qué estamos esperando para disculparnos con él?-les pregunto animada ten ten con una sonrisa

-Bien...¡Demostremos nuestra fuerza de la juventud disculpándonos con sasuke-kun!-gritó entusiasmado rock lee animando a todos

-Bien dicho cejotas, vamos a buscar al teme ttebayo-ante las palabras animadas de naruto, chocaron las manos estando de acuerdo


End file.
